


the myth of loneliness [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the myth of loneliness" by seimaisin.“The wings were a big deal, huh?”“Yes and no,” she says. “I don’t know. Which is a very specific answer, I know.”Percy lets her fall silent again. His hand stays on her back, a warm, light pressure point that somehow helps her to breathe around the dreaded lump in her throat. Eventually she looks up at the sky. There are no stars here in the Feywild, just a permanent dusky glow that renders everything around them somewhat unreal. She sighs. “I don’t know how to deal with feeling lonely,” she blurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the myth of loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554700) by [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin). 



Length: 9:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20myth%20of%20loneliness.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! Surprise, seimaisin! :D


End file.
